


Dean And One Night Stands

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean enjoys sex, but he's learned never to let it become more than an enjoyable night out.





	Dean And One Night Stands

As noiselessly as he could, Dean reluctantly pushed back the covers, not wanting to wake the girl.

It was easier to scurry out while his partners were still asleep, even if the timeworn excuse-'Gotta go, call you later babe,'- did the job too, though it did involve a touch more hassle!

Without a sound, he picked up the clothes strewn haphazardly around the apartment the night before when they'd kissed and caressed their way to bed.

Usually he had no qualms about slipping away the morning after. 'Love 'em and leave 'em' were Dean's catchwords, but occasionally, a connection to his partner would kick in, resulting in mind-blowing sex.

This had been one of those rare times.

It had been like this with Lisa too, he remembered fondly; the sex had been stellar, and when he'd told Sam he'd wanted to go see her again, it hadn't just been for her yoga moves but because he'd felt that tenuous indefinable connection.

He sighed. A lot of water had passed under the bridge since then and the sweet memories quickly turned sour at the thought of how it had all ended in a sterile mind-wipe.

:

Never again, he swore as he finished buttoning up. He'd satisfy the needs of his body but nothing more. He'd learned his lesson.

:

'I won't see you again, will I?' the sleep-muffled voice asked. 'You're just gonna sneak off, aren't you?'

'No way, baby. I'll call you later.' Dean didn't hesitate, the lie coming easily to his lips.

She pulled herself up on one elbow and watched as he pulled on his boots with practiced ease.

'It's okay, we had a great night. Can't ask for more than that when a girl meets a cute guy in a bar and takes him home, but...,' she hesitated,'...just for a second there I thought we'd really clicked. Must've got it wrong.'

With a shrug, she burrowed back down beneath the covers.

'Shut the door when you leave.'

Dean did as she asked, closing the door scrupulously behind him as he exited the apartment. After such a great night, he should've felt exhilarated but not this time. He just felt flat, like a soda without fizz.

:

Dawn had broken as he headed the Impala towards the nearest diner. He picked up an abundant breakfast and made his way back to the motel.

He fumbled for the key, balancing the food in one hand, but was left with it half-way to the lock as the door swung open to reveal his brother standing in the doorway.

'Hey! You beat me to it. I was just gonna go out myself,' Sam grinned, relief and affection in his gaze as he saw his brother safe and unharmed, thankful that Dean's night out hadn't finished with him being picked up by some monster, as had happened in the past, causing Sam to go crazy with fear searching for him.

'You worry too much, Sammy. Sometimes a girl is just a girl,' Dean winked, brushing past his sibling into the room, having understood perfectly what Sam's concerned eyes were telling him.

'Come on "mom" drink your coffee!' Dean smiled, his earlier, dark, reflexive mood lifted just by the sight of his younger brother.

He might feel a connection at times with others, but it paled into insignificance before the indestructible bonds which tethered him to Sam, and as he met his sibling's gaze he knew no matter the pain and agony they'd suffered, they possessed something unique, something which transcended time and space, and Dean Winchester wouldn't have it any other way.

The End


End file.
